


tired

by birdseverglow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Light Angst, i wrote this on a bad night to get out my feelings idk, so like ... yeah, yugyeom seems manipulative but i wrote it in the middle of a anxiety thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdseverglow/pseuds/birdseverglow
Summary: yugyeom is upset and doesn't know what the fuck he's supposed to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is weird because i had an anxiety attack thing a few nights ago and i wrote it down in a different perspective so i wrote things that i'd say to people in my situation and started crying because i was saying the stuff i needed to hear to yugyeom but i was taking it in and realising that i should be nicer to myself lol

yugyeom was tired. he was tired of practice, of writing, of fucking around with his hyungs endlessly. all he was asking for at the moment was to lie down and cry. 

he hardly ever felt this bad. it felt like all of his emotions were crashing down around him and there was nothing he could do to stop them, cascading down like heavy snow in the winter. as soon as they got home from the dance studio he showered and fled to his room, forgetting the rest of his members and their plans to eat together. 

“what’s up with him?” jinyoung asked bambam, nudging his head towards the door that had just closed behind yugyeom. 

bambam looked down, “why would i know? he’s been like that all day. he hasn't even fucking talked to me for the past 4 hours.” his voice raised slightly, as if he was angry.

jinyoung dropped the subject and the rest of the members looked down at their food awkwardly, assuming something bad had happened between the two.

yugyeom felt even worse. he could hear the irritation in bambam’s voice from where he was in their room. he felt so bad. he didn’t know what to do, conflicted between crying himself to sleep and going out and apologising on his hands and knees to his hyungs. he opted for the first, curling his lanky body into a pillow and quietly crying until he was so exhausted he passed out.

 

bambam avoided going into his and yugyeom’s shared room for as long as he could, playing card games with jaebum and watching a terrible drama with jinyoung until late. he knew that he’d have to go into their room eventually but figured he’d wait until he knew yugyeom would be asleep.

when bambam finally walked into his room he was shocked to see yugyeom curled into one of bambam’s pillows, on his bed. his annoyance with yugyeom instantly dissipated, seeing his tall frame curled so tightly in on itself and the wet patch on the pillow next to yugyeom’s eyes threw him. bambam knew yugyeom, he knew what he struggled with and yet he’d completely forgotten about it tonight, when yugyeom really needed someone. 

“god, yugyeom.” he sat down on his bed, patting yugyeom’s hair until he stirred awake. 

“bam,” yugyeom whispered, already on the verge of crying again, “i’m so sorry. i’m sorry i ignored you. you don’t deserve that. i’m sorry.” he hiccuped, tears falling onto bambam’s pillow.

“yugyeom, you don’t need to be sorry. i’m sorry i didn’t realise.”

“shut up, it’s not your fault.”

“it’s not yours either. stop being so hard on yourself.” yugyeom shuffled over and bambam laid down with him. “what goes through your head when you get like this?”

“fucking nonsense. shit like ‘you’ll fail’, ‘nobody truly cares about you’, i know it’s all bullshit when i’m not experiencing it but in the moment it’s so difficult to push aside. it’s so overwhelming bambam. it feels like all my anger and sadness and confusion hits me at once. all i can feel is my sinking chest and my eyes watering.” 

bambam’s hand found yugyeom’s, lacing their fingers together and bringing their hands up to his chest. “you can always talk to me. i care about you so much. you know i do.” 

yugyeom nodded, “i’m sorry.”

“stop saying that.” bambam rests his head on yugyeom’s chest, ignoring his accelerating heartbeat and instead focusing on their intertwined hands and observing how they seem to fit together like puzzle pieces.


End file.
